barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Having Tens of Fun!
"Having Tens of Fun!" is the 17th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of Mr. Tenagain's trip to the moon. Snack time generates some antics in the kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on the "nicest way to count to 10." Educational Theme: Numbers and Counting Stories: Ten, Nine Eight by Molly Bang Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) Trivia *This marks: **The second time Michael wears his soccer clothes and has his soccer ball. The first being The Exercise Circus!. **Michael's last appearance on the Barney & Friends Television series, which means this is Michael's Barney & Friends episode finale. He returns as a special guest in Sing and Dance with Barney. **The only Barney & Friends episode where Michael appears with Baby Bop who is 3 years old. However, He would later appear with Baby Bop who is 3 years old again in Sing and Dance with Barney. **The last episode to use the Season 2 arrangement of I Love You. *This group (Min, Kathy, Michael and Tosha) also appeared in the episode, "A Camping We Will Go!" (with Luci). *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on a two-pack VHS set along with "The Exercise Circus!" as "Parade of Numbers". It was later released as a separate video. *Despite never appearing on the Barney & Friends television series again, Mr. Tenagain would later appear in the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. *The actor who plays Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) would later play Ryan's grandpa in Grandpa's Visit. *Although knowing how to count in this episode, Baby Bop is unable to count in A-Counting We Will Go!. International Versions *In international versions, This Old Man wasn't sung, and Ten Little Fingers and Toes does not have the reprise of "Ten Little Fingers", and the reprise of "Ten Little Toes". Also in the Hebrew version, Dana (the Israeli version of Tina), was seen wiggling her toes instead of someone counting them for her. *Also in the Israel production, the "If the Shoe Fits..." version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, due to it being one of the last episodes of the series. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:1993 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Episodes Written By Mark S. Bernthal Category:Episodes Direct By Jim Rowley